


moonlight

by starrydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydnp/pseuds/starrydnp
Summary: A shy and artsy Dan, and a loud and popular Phil cross paths by chance and didn't realize how big of an impact they'd have on each other."I never knew you could hold moonlight in your hands til the night I held you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written. And I'm well aware that it sucks and I don't expect anyone to read it. But it's worth a shot just to get it out there. I really enjoy writing and I enjoy writing this, so here it is lol.  
Also!! Dan and Phil are the same age. I needed to make sure I mentioned that

Phil Lester was forced to move into a new town (way smaller than the last one) by his parents, and already hates it there. It doesn't help that he doesn't know anyone yet, since he's only been there for a few days. He doesn't have the guts to greet any of his new neighbors, even though he's a rather extroverted person. But he's holding off on that for as long as humanly possible. It was also sad to leave all of his old friends back north. 

It was the first day back to school at Pineview High, the school closest to Phil's new house. It's within walking distance so he doesn't need to worry about anyone driving him there. He's 16, but he still doesn't know how to drive. 

His mum walks in his room at 6:30 and turns on the light, which causes Phil to put his duvet over his head and curl up in a ball. 

"It's your first day! You don't want to be late. First impressions are the most important!" his mum yells at him. Those words make Phil groan. He really doesn't want to be "the new kid" again. They move about every year to every two years, so by now he should be used to it. But no matter what, it still pains him every single time. He doesn't like school anyway, so the first day is absolute torture. 

After about 10 minutes, he finally rolled out of bed. He ran downstairs to the kitchen to get some cereal, but when he got down there he noticed that his mum had already made him eggs for breakfast. He ate them very quickly, and immediately went back up to his bedroom to get dressed. He had to be at school by 7:30, and it was already 7:00. His first day at a new school he always arrives early to introduce himself to his teachers and make a good first impression. 

He grabbed a light yellow colored hoodie from his closet and a pair of black jeans to go with. He goes and combs out his coal black hair and brushes his teeth and runs out of the door. It would take him around 10 minutes to get to school so he should arrive just on time. 

And he managed to get there early somehow. Only two teachers are there so he patiently waits outside for the doors to unlock.

He introduces himself to all of his teachers, the normal, which wasn't too hard for him. Phil is a naturally loud and talkative person. People tend to gravitate towards him; even if they're complete strangers. He just has a sort of "charm" to him that makes people like him almost instantly. 

He was very popular at his old school. He had tons of friends. But most of them weren't very close or good friends in general. There was only one person he was truly close with, and that was Elizabeth. She was different than the rest. She seemed real when everyone else was fake. The one genuine friend he'd ever had. They were close from day one. 

But he doesn't have her now. They can obviously text, but right now he is truly alone. No one other than teachers even know his name yet. 

He goes to his first few classes, talked to the people who sat around him, even if they seemed not in the mood to talk. Phil really wasn't in the mood to either, but he didn't want to come off as too shy or rude. 

The bell dismissed for fourth period, which was his art class. The stir of the hallways has never been a big deal to him, since he's rather tall and lanky. He sees over mostly everyone. But in the midst of the chaos, he forgot where his next class was. By the time he realizes he forgotten, he's already late and there's only one person left in the hallway. It's a boy that's slightly taller than him. He's wearing a zip-up black hoodie and black jeans. His hood is up, but Phil still walks up to him and tapped on his shoulder. The boy jumped and turned around, and Phil is frozen. This is one of the most perfect people he's ever laid his eyes upon. His dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. He's beautiful.

"What? Did you need something?" the boy said, breaking Phil's daze. 

"Uhh yeah," Phil spat out nervously, "Um where's the art room and the photography room at?"

"I'm going there now, you can just walk with me I guess. I have art this period and photography after lunch."

"Yeah that- would be nice, and same," Phil stammered. 

They took off walking to art class, which had apparently been all the way across the school. They walked in slience most of the way there, until Phil decided to break it.

"So what's your name?..I noticed I forgot to ask earlier."

"Daniel Howell, but please just call me Dan."

Daniel Howell. It suits him perfectly. Phil doesn’t normally feel nervous around new people, if anything he loves meeting them, but this instance is different. 

“What’s your name?” Dan asks, breaking Phil’s train of thought. 

“Phil Lester. I’m new here, obviously.”

Dan smiles. And begins to think. Phil is breathtaking. His smooth, coal black hair. His bright blue eyes. And his pale white skin. Just stunning. 

They make it to their class. They were late, but it’s the first day so it’s not too big of a deal. There’s an empty table in the back, so Dan chooses to sit there. Phil follows. 

Dan sits in confusion, “Why would he want to sit with me?” he thought to himself. Why would the new, already popular guy, want to sit with him of all people? 

Phil began talking to Dan, wanting to know more about him, “How long have you went here?” 

“I was new last year.”

“So you definitely know how I feel today.”

“O-other than the fact that you actually know how to talk to people.”

“I’m not exactly the best. I have my fair share of issues.”

After that, the two boys sit in silence. Dan is listening to music with one headphone in and thinking, while Phil is kind of just sitting there. To break the silence, Phil asks, “Hey, do you have a phone number? Like in case if I had anymore questions?” Totally not because he wanted an excuse to talk to him. Well okay that defniteely was the reason, but he couldn’t just tell him that. He just met the guy.

“Uh yeah,” Dan mumbled. He typed his number, while trying to keep his cool, in Phil’s phone then went right back to his music. 

After what seemed like a 15 minute class period, the bell rang for lunch. Dan sat his backpack and books down at the end of the empty table and sat by himself. He just started reading a thick novel. Phil went through the lunch line quickly and looked for a place to sit. The jocks had waved him over, but he ignored them. He saw Dan sitting alone with his earbuds in, and sat across from him. Dan was really the only person he knows, plus he wants to get to know him better. 

At this point, Dan was so invested in his book that he didn’t even notice Phil sitting across from him. Phil just eats in silence, since he doesn’t want to interrupt Dan’s state of extreme focus. A few minutes pass, and Dan finally realizes that Phil had been sitting there the whole time. It makes him jump.

“Oh shit I’m so so sorry I didn’t realize you were sitting here-”

“It’s okay,” Phil giggled, “I didn’t want to interrupt you, you looked so focused.”

“It would’ve been fine really. But not to sound rude, why are you sitting with me? And not with the popular people?”

“Because I like you more than them? If you want me to move I can-?”

“No, I like talking to you a lot actually. I’d like to get to know you more.”

Phil was mildly shocked by this answer, since he obviously thought the same about Dan. 

“I would like that,” Phil replied, trying not to sound weird.

“Okay then,” Dan said, “20 questions?”

Phil immediately replied, “Let’s go. You start.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay then,” Dan said, “20 questions?”  
Phil immediately replied, “Let’s go. You start?”

“Uhh, what’s your favorite color?” 

“Blue. What’s yours?”

“Black. Obviously,” Dan replied, “and don’t even try to tell me that it’s a shade because I don’t give a single shit.”

“I wasn’t going to say that, but oookay,” Phil said while laughing. Just him saying that made Dan blush as red as a tomato.

“Hey don’t judge me, but it’s your turn you know.”

“Hm what’s your favorite hobby?”

“I’d have to say art. I write too but I prefer painting and such. What about you?”

This didn’t shock Phil, as Dan had a sketchbook in his open backpack next to him sitting on the bench of the lunch table.

“Pretty much the same for me actually,” Phil replied, “Other than I’ve always liked writing more than art. There’s just a perfect way to express feelings into words.”

Dan already liked talking to Phil so much before, but this just put the cherry on top. They even share the same hobbies too?! It’s perfect.

Before Dan could ask the next question, the bell for the next class rang. Luckily enough, Dan and Phil both had that next class together according to their schedules. 

The two walked to class together, which happened to not be far from the lunch room. Dan was still very curious about Phil, but didn’t want to keep asking questions, thinking that it would seem strange. But what he didn’t know was that Phil was thinking the same exact thing.

When they got to the doorway of the classroom, the teacher greeted them from outside with a big smile, and told them they could sit wherever they could. But by the time they had arrived, the only seats that were left were separated from each other. Neither Dan nor Phil had the courage to ask someone to move so they could sit next to each other, so they took the last open seats. The class period seemed ten times longer than normal, but Dan couldn’t stop thinking about Phil, and how he now has a friend. 

After much thinking, the class period was finally over. Dan and Phil parted ways for the last two periods of the day. 

When school was dismissed, Phil tried to be fast at his locker to possibly run into Dan before he left, but when he was done, he couldn’t find him. He waited a couple minutes outside, and realized it was a hopeless case. So he slowly made way for his walk home, discreetly hoping that he would bump into Dan.

About five minutes after he started heading for home, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text from Dan:  
Dan: hey sorry i didn’t wait for you. i figured you’d already left.

Phil didn't exactly know how to reply so he took a minute to think about it, until he got another text.

Dan: you're not mad at me right?

As soon as Dan sent that text he instantly regretted it. Does he seem too desperate? 

Phil: no! of course i'm not mad. i didn't know you wanted to walk with me, you don't have to. but we always have tomorrow.

Dan: i want to walk with you tomorrow, if you want. you're right though. but thank you.

Phil: for what? no need to thank me for.

Dan: thank you for talking to me today. i don't have any friends here.

Phil: i like talking to you a lot. no need to thank me.

After Phil sent that text, he noticed he was smiling from just talking to Dan. His first real friend at his new school.

Phil made it home a few minutes later, and as soon as he walked in the door he heard his mum say, "Oh hi sweetie, how was your first day?" Before he got the chance to say that it was good, she pulled him in for a hug. "I had a good day mum. I made a friend."  
"I'm so glad honey. But I'm working on dinner, so you can go up to your room and I'll yell for you when it's done."

Phil ran up the stairs and flopped onto his bed, seeing that he missed a text from Dan.

Dan: i like talking to you too, Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the best. Hopefully next is going to end up better. I'm going to definitely try harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something different, so this is in the POV of Dan :)

He typed out the message with shaky fingers. Why am I so nervous? He thought to himself. No matter what he was going to hit send, he couldn't just ingore a new friend since he is obviously lacking in that department. He finally got the guts to hit send and immediately regret his decision. In the end, he just wound up waiting on his bed anxiously.

His phone vibrated once, and just the sound made him jump. A blend of fear and excitement all flooded him like a tsunami. He picked up his phone just to see that it was a post notification from Instagram.

Dan's rather jumpy reaction gave him the strong realization that he was definitely overthinking this way more than he should be. He decided to walk downstairs and make a cup of tea, thinking that drinking a little bit of something may calm his nerves. Dan hasn't been this anxious since his last appointment with the dentist (as he hates going). The weird thing about it is that he doesn't even understand why. Nervousness about going to the dentist's office is a very rational and normal idea. Since they poke around your mouth with those weird tools and majorly invade your personal space bubble. But to be this nervous over a boy that he just met? That doesn't seem as normal. Who knows if Phil wants to be friends in the first place? There's a change that he may just be being nice because he feels bad for him..

Dan breaks out of his whirlpool of thoughts, and takes a sip of his tea that is starting to become cold. After taking a large gulp, the curly haired boy decided to go upstairs and look at his phone. Maybe Phil has messaged back? With his luck, probably not. At least Dan doesn't have too high of hopes for it.

He found his phone right where he had left it, facing up and charging on his cozy nightstand. He quickly clicked the power button to...  
Not see a message from Phil.

Surprise, surpise.

Dan's actually not too shocked. But he's also really fucking dissapointed.  
"Maybe he's just busy," he thought. I guess it could be likely. Seeing how Phil acts and dresses, he's probably going to be a part of the football team. Lovely. Just another jock to hate me for no reason other than how I act.

Another part of him is thinking differently though. Maybe Phil actually does hate him already. Probably not, but it is possible. There's a chance that could be the reason. "I mean I wouldn't blame him," Dan said under his breath.

God I hope he answers soon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay! I'm actually active on here again :)


	4. Chapter 4

Phil doesn't realize that he's missed a text from Dan. Actually a couple texts. By reading them you can already tell that he started overthinking. And Phil instantly begins to apologize, feeling bad for making Dan potentially have an anxiety attack. He thinks Dan seems like an anxious person as is, which in this case yes, but he still likes him for it. He appreciates that Dan pays attention to the small things; how attentive he is to detail.

"No no no no no. You just met this boy today, he thought to himself, "Don't you DARE catch feelings."

But alas, he sees something special in him. Something that makes him stand out more than other random teenage guys. He doesn't even know if Dan is gay, but he still persists.

Phil debates on calling Dan, just to hear his voice. It's crazy how much you can miss a person after just meeting them. Instead, he chose to text, since it seemed more normal and casual.

Phil: hey sorry i didn't answer. got caught up in stuff. i would've texted sooner..

SHIT. Not casual enough. Too gay. Too gay. Don't out yourself yet. You moved for one goddamn reason.

Dan: don't worry it's okay. i was just painting.

Phil: okay. that's nice. what are you painting?

Dan: um. i'll show you another time.

Odd. But honestly not going to question too much. Some people are just very protective over their artowrk. No biggie.

Dan: hello??

Phil: oH uh sorry, but uh would you wanna call while i do my homework? if you don't like want to it's okay and all i just figured i'd ask-

Dan: i'd love to. i could definitely use the company.

To summarize how Phil felt when he read that text: a teenage girl jsut got told that the most popular guy at school has a crush on her. Phil's heart was filled with pure joy. But how? He just met the boy today and is already becoming infatuated with him.

This is gonna be a big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short but I hope you like it!


End file.
